Dolina trwogi/04
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Tragedja w Birlston | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ IV. Ciemności. O trzeciej nad ranem pierwszy detektyw w Sussex, posłuszny wezwaniu sierżanta Wilsona z Birlstone, przybył z głównej kwatery w lekkim powoziku, zaprzężonym w zmęczonego konia. Pociągiem, odchodzącym o piątej czterdzieści rano przesłał wiadomość do Scotland Yardu, a o dwunastej oczekiwał nas na stacji w Birlstone. Mr. White Mason był spokojnym, miłym mężczyzną, w szerokiem sukiennem ubraniu, z twarzą wygoloną i pooraną zmarszczkami, silnie zbudowany, z wielkiemi, wykrzywionemi ku zewnątrz nogami, przystrojonemi w kamasze, przypominający raczej wyglądem swoim jakiegoś gospodarza, spensjonowanego leśniczego lub kogokolwiek innego, tylko nie osobnika, będącego urzędnikiem prowincjonalnej policji. — Bardzo ciekawy wypadek, Mr. Mac Donald — przemówił. — Gazeciarze zlecą się tu, jak muchy. Ale mam nadzieję, że skończymy naszą robotę, zanim wścibią do niej swój nos i zatrą wszelkie ślady. Nie przypominam sobie nic podobnego. Kilka szczegółów przypadnie panu do gustu, Mr. Holmes, tego jestem pewny. I pana zainteresuje również, doktorze Watsonie, gdyż i lekarze będą tu mieli coś do powiedzenia. Pokoje dla panów są w Westville Arms. Nie znalazłem innego pomieszczenia, ale słyszę, że tam będzie czysto i wygodnie. Ten człowiek zaniesie wasze rzeczy. Tędy, panowie, jeśli łaska. Była to ruchliwa i pełna życia osobistość, ten detektyw z Sussex. W ciągu dziesięciu minut znaleźliśmy wszyscy przeznaczone dla nas pomieszkania. W dziesięć minut później siedzieliśmy w gospodzie i słuchaliśmy krótkiego sprawozdania o wypadkach, które przedstawiłem w ogólnych zarysach w poprzedzającym rozdziale. Mac Donald robił notatki, podczas gdy Holmes siedział zamyślony z wyrazem zdziwienia i głębokiego zachwytu, z jakim botanik przygląda się rzadkiemu i cudownemu kwiatowi. — Niezwykłe! — rzekł, kiedy cała sprawa została wyłuszczoną. — W istocie niezwykłe! Nie przypominam sobie wypadku, którego szczegóły byłyby równie ciekawe. — Wiedziałem, że pan tak powie, Mr. Holmes — rzekł White Mason, uradowany. — Idziemy z prądem czasu w Sussex. Opowiedziałem panu jak sprawy stały do chwili, kiedy objąłem śledztwo od sierżanta Wilsona między trzecią i czwartą dziś rano. Na honor, moja klacz miała ciężką przeprawę. Ale ostatecznie nie było się co spieszyć, gdyż nie miałem właściwie nic do roboty. Sierżant Wilson zebrał wszystkie szczegóły. Sprawdziłem je i roztrząsnąłem, dodając kilka swoich spostrzeżeń. — To jest? — zapytał Holmes gorączkowo. — Przedewszystkiem oglądnąłem młot. Dr. Wood służył mi pomocą. Nie znaleźliśmy na nim najmniejszych śladów gwałtu. Miałem nadzieję, że jeśli Mr. Douglas bronił się młotem, zadał mordercy jakąś ranę, zanim upuścił go na dywan. Ale nie było na nim żadnego znaku. — To, rzecz prosta, niczego nie dowodzi — zauważył inspektor Mac Donald. — Znam szereg morderstw dokonanych przy pomocy młota, gdzie jednak na młocie nie było żadnych śladów. — Właśnie. Nie dowodzi to, aby młota nie użyto. Ale, jeśliby były na nim jakieś plamy, mogłoby nam to coś pomóc. Nie było jednak żadnych. Potem oglądnąłem strzelbę. Była to strzelba na rogacze, a jak zwrócił uwagę sierżant Wilson, cyngle były związane drutem tak, że przy pociśnięciu jednego następował wystrzał z obu luf. Ten, kto związał cyngle razem, był pewny, że nie chybi tego człowieka. Strzelba z wpółodciętemi lufami była długa zaledwie na dwie stopy; można ją było wygodnie schować pod surdutem. Nazwiska fabrykanta nie znalazłem, ale w rowku między lufami wyryte były litery PEN; reszta nazwiska została odcięta piłką. — Wielkie P z ozdobnikiem u góry i mniejsze nieco „E“ i „N“? — zapytał Holmes. — Właśnie. — Pensylwania Small Arm Company — znana firma amerykańska — rzekł Holmes. White Mason spojrzał na mojego przyjaciela, jak lekarz praktyk z małego miasteczka na specjalistę z Harley Street, który jednem słowem usuwa trudności dla niego nie do przezwyciężenia. — To się nam przyda, Mr. Holmes. Pan ma słuszność. Cudowne! Cudowne! Czy pan pamięta nazwiska wszystkich fabrykantów broni na kuli ziemskiej? Holmes machnął ręką, nie odpowiadając na pytanie. — Nie ulega wątpliwości, ze to strzelba amerykańska — mówił dalej White Mason. — Czytałem, o ile mi się zdaje, że strzelb z odpiłowanemi lufami używają w pewnych okolicach Ameryki. Myśl ta przyszła mi do głowy, chociaż nie umiałem sobie wytłomaczyć napisu. Jest to dowodem, że człowiek, który wszedł do domu i zabił właściciela był Amerykaninem. Mac Donald wstrząsnął głową. — Człowieku, nie należy się śpieszyć — rzekł. — Nie mamy dotąd żadnego dowodu, któryby przemawiał za obecnością w domu kogoś obcego. — Otwarte okno, krew na futrynie, tajemniczy bilet, ślady stóp w kącie, strzelba, — Wszystko mogło być przygotowane, Mr. Douglas był Amerykaninem, albo przebywał długo w Ameryce. Tak samo Mr. Barker. Nie trzeba sprowadzać Amerykan z zewnątrz, kiedy się ich ma w domu. — Ames piwniczy... — Co o nim sądzisz? Można mu ufać? — Służył dziesięć lat u sir Karola Chandos. Pewny, jak skała. Był u Douglasa od chwili, kiedy ten kupił Zamek przed pięciu laty. Nigdy nie widział w domu takiej strzelby. — A zatem strzelba była ukrytą. Dlatego spiłowano lufy. Mogła leżeć w każdym kuferku. Czy mógłby przysiąc, że strzelby takiej nigdy w domu nie było? — W każdym razie jej nie widział. Mac Donald wstrząsnął swoją upartą szkocką głową. — To mnie nie przekonywa — rzekł. — Zastanów się — akcent jego w miarę argumentacji, przypominał coraz więcej Aberdeen — zastanów się, jakie to pociąga następstwa, jeśli przyjmiesz, że strzelbę przyniesiono do domu i że wszystkiego, co się stało, dokonał ktoś z zewnątrz. Oh, człowieku, to nie do pomyślenia. To wbrew rozsądkowi. Co pan sądzi o tem, Mr. Holmes? — Proszę powiedzieć swoje zdanie, Mr. Mac — rzekł Holmes tonem rozjemcy. — Człowiek ów, o ile rzeczywiście istnieje, nie jest złodziejem. Obrączka i bilet wskazują, że zachodzi tu uplanowane morderstwo z powodów prywatnych. Bardzo dobrze. Mamy człowieka, który zakrada się do domu z postanowieniem popełnienia morderstwa. Wie on, o ile wie, że ucieczka jego będzie trudną, gdyż dom jest otoczony wodą. Jakiej broni musiałby użyć? Takiej, powiecie, któraby sprawiła jak najmniej hałasu. Jedynie w tym wypadku mógłby mieć nadzieję, że wymknie się szybko przez okno po dokonaniu czynu, przejdzie wbród fosę i ucieknie, gdzie zamierza. To zrozumiałe. Ale nie można zrozumieć, dlaczego przyniósł broń, która właśnie sprawia wielki hałas, wiedząc dobrze, że zwabi na miejsce wszystkich ludzi i że według wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa zostanie spostrzeżony, zanim zdoła przebyć fosę. Czy to możliwe, Mr. Holmes? — Bierze się pan do sprawy ostro — odparł mój przyjaciel zadumany. — Wypadek wymaga w istocie głębszego zastanowienia się. Ośmielę się zapytać, Mr. White, czy zbadał pan odrazu drugi brzeg fosy i czy stwierdził pan, że człowiek jakiś wyszedł tędy z wody? — Nie znalazłem żadnych śladów, Mr. Holmes. Ale brzeg jest wyłożony kamieniami i dlatego trudno coś zobaczyć. — Żadnych śladów, ani znaków? — Żadnych. — Ha! Czy możemy, Mr. White Mason, udać się do dworu zaraz? Może znajdzie się jakiś drobiazg, godny uwagi. — Chciałem to zaproponować, Mr. Holmes, ale uważałem za stosowne powiadomić panów o wszystkiem. Wątpię jednak, czy znajdzie pan jeszcze coś ciekawego — White Mason spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na amatora. — Pracowałem już razem z Mr. Holmesem — rzekł inspektor Mac Donald. — Zna się na rzeczy. — Mam w każdym razie swoją metodę — rzekł Holmes z uśmiechem. — Zabieram się do każdej sprawy z myślą użyczenia pomocy policji, aby sprawiedliwości stało się zadość. Jeśli oddzieliłem się kiedy od władz urzędowych, to dlatego, że one same oddzieliły się odemnie. Nie mam nigdy zamiaru pracować ich kosztem. Ale wymagam również, Mr. Mason, aby pozwolono mi iść własną drogą i podać rezultaty, kiedy uznam sam za stosowne, raczej naraz, niż partjami. — Obecność pańska jest dla nas zaszczytem, to też służymy mu wszelkiemi wiadomościami — rzekł serdecznie White Mason. — Chodź pan, doktorze Watson, a w przyszłości prosimy o wzmiankę w pańskiej książce. Szliśmy staroświecką ulicą wioski, między dwoma rzędami drzew olchowych. Tuż za nią ujrzeliśmy dwa stare słupy kamienne, zniszczone przez deszcz i obrośnięte mchem, a na nich umieszczone niekształtne przedmioty, będące niegdyś rzucającymi się do skoku lwami Capusów z Birstone. Nie długa, wijąca się, wśród wspaniałych, jak rzadko gdzieś na wsi w Anglji, trawników i dębów, ścieżka zaprowadziła nas przed długi, niski dom z czasów Jakóba, z ordynarnej, brunatnej cegły, z starym ogrodem. Podszedłszy bliżej, spostrzegliśmy drewniany most zwodzony i piękną szeroką fosę z wodą, spokojną i błyszczącą, jak rtęć w zimnem słońcu zimowem. l rży stulecia przeszły nad starym zamkiem, stulecia urodzin i powrotów do domu, zabaw sąsiedzkich i zebrań polujących na lisy myśliwych. Dziwna rzecz, że ta przykra sprawa teraz w starości, rzuciła cień na jego czcigodne mury. A jednak te cudaczne wieżyczki i dachy z podsieniami były stosownym terenem dla jakiejś strasznej, okrutnej intrygi. Kiedy patrzałem na głęboko osadzone okna i długi, ciemny, zmyty przez deszcze front, czułem, że nie mógłbym znaleźć odpowiedniejszej sceny do takiej tragedji. — Oto okno — rzekł White Mason. — Zaraz na prawo od mostu. Jest otwarte, jak znaleziono je ubiegłej nocy. — Trochę za wąskie, aby przez nie mógł przejść człowiek. — Nie był to w każdym razie, tłusty mężczyzna. Wiemy o tem i bez pana, Mr. Holmes. Ale ja lub pan prześlizgnęlibyśmy się przez nie z łatwością. Holmes stanął nad brzegiem bagna i spojrzał na nie. Potem oglądnął wyłożony kamieniami brzeg i trawnik poza nim. — Mam dobre oczy, Mr. Holmes — rzekł White Mason. — Nie ma tam nic ciekawego. Żadnych śladów człowieka. Zresztą, po co miałby zostawiać ślady? — Właśnie. Dlaczego? Czy woda jest zawsze brudna? — Zawsze ma taki mniej więcej kolor. Potok przynosi glinę. — Jak głęboką jest fosa? — Około dwie stopy przy brzegach i trzy na środku. — Trudno zatem przypuścić, aby ów człowiek mógł się w niej utopić próbując przejść. — Nie, nie utopiłoby się tu nawet dziecko. Przebyliśmy most zwodzony i wpuszczeni zostaliśmy do środka przez cudaczną, suchą i wychudzoną osobistość, to jest przez piwniczego Amesa. Biedny stary był blady i drżący z przerażenia. Sierżant miejski, wysoki, sztywny, melancholiczny mężczyzna trzymał wciąż jeszcze straż na miejscu zbrodni. Lekarz odjechał. — Jest coś nowego, sierżancie Wilsonie? — zapytał White Mason. — Nie sir. — A zatem możecie iść do domu. Jesteście zmęczeni. Poślemy po was w razie potrzeby. Piwniczy niech zaczeka za drzwiami. Tak będzie lepiej. Powiedzcie mu, aby zawiadomił Mr. Cecila Barkera, panią Douglasową i zarządczynię, że może ich będziemy chcieli przesłuchać. A teraz pozwólcie, panowie, że przedstawię rzecz z mojego punktu widzenia, a potem wy wypowiecie swoje zdanie. Zrobił na mnie dobre wrażenie ten miejscowy specjalista. Oceniał fakty pewnie i miał umysł trzeźwy, spokojny, prosty, który mógł utorować mu drogę w jego zawodzie. Holmes słuchał słów jego z uwagą bez oznak tego zniecierpliwienia, jakie tak często wywołuje urzędowy mówca. — Samobójstwo, czy morderstwo — to nasze pierwsze pytanie, nieprawdaż panowie? Gdyby to było samobójstwo, trzebaby przyjąć, że człowiek ów zdjął najpierw i ukrył swoją obrączkę ślubną, że przyszedł tu w szlafroku, deptał zabłoconemi butami w kącie poza firanką, aby upozorować, że czekała tu na niego jakaś osoba, otworzył okno, poplamił krwią... — Możemy to wykluczyć napewno — rzekł Mac Donald. — I ja tak sądzę. Samobójstwo nie wchodzi w grę. A zatem popełniono morderstwo. Rozchodzi się tylko o stwierdzenie, czy popełnił je ktoś z domu, czy z poza domu. — Dobrze, posłuchajmy argumentów. — I w jednym i w drugim wypadku zachodzą poważne trudności, a jednak jedna z tych ewentualności zajść musiała. Przypuścimy najpierw, że jakaś osoba lub osoby z domu popełniły zbrodnię. Napadły na tego człowieka tutaj w czasie, kiedy wszędzie było cicho, ale nikt nie spał. Potem dokonały przestępstwa najdziwniejszą i najgłośniejszą bronią w świecie, jakby chcąc zawiadomić wszystkich o czynie — bronią, której nikt przedtem w domu nie widział. To nie wydaje się bardzo prawdopodobne... — W istocie, nie wydaje się prawdopodobne. — Otóż, wszyscy się zgadzają, że skoro wszczął się alarm, nie upłynęło minuty, a cały dom — nie tylko Mr. Cecil Barker, chociaż twierdzi, że był pierwszy, ale Ames i inni — zbiegli się na miejsce zbrodni. Czy chcecie wmówić we mnie, że przez ten czas winowajca zostawił ślady w kącie, otworzył okno, poplamił krwią futrynę, zdjął z palca trupa ślubną obrączkę i t. d. To niemożliwe. — Ma pan słuszność — rzekł Holmes. — Zgadzam się z panem. — A zatem musimy przyjąć hypotezę, że dokonał tego ktoś z zewnątrz. Mamy i w tym wypadku poważne trudności, ale w każdym razie nie są to niepodobieństwa. Człowiek wszedł do domu między czwartą trzydzieści i szóstą, to znaczy między zmierzchem a podniesieniem mostu. Byli tam goście, a zatem drzwi zostawiono otwarte tak, że nie napotkał na żadne przeszkody. Mógł to być zwyczajny złodziej, albo ktoś mający osobiste porachunki z Mr. Douglasem. Ponieważ Mr. Douglas spędził część życia w Ameryce i strzelba ta pochodzi z Ameryki, teorja osobistych porachunków wydaje się bardzo prawdopodobną. Wślizgnął się do tego pokoju, ponieważ był pierwszym z brzegu i ukrył się za firanką. W tym czasie wszedł do pokoju Mr. Douglas. Przyszło do krótkiej rozmowy, o ile wogóle przyszło, gdyż, jak podaje pani Douglas, w kilka minut po pożegnaniu się jej z mężem usłyszała wystrzał. — Świadczy o tem świeca — rzekł Holmes. — Właśnie. Świeca, która była świeżo założona, spaliła się zaledwie na pół cala. Musiał postawić ją na stole, zanim został napadnięty, w przeciwnym razie, rzecz prosta, spadłaby na ziemię wraz z nim. Jest to dowodem, że nie napadnięto go przy wejściu do pokoju. Kiedy wszedł Mr. Barker paliła się lampa, a świeca była zgaszona. — To wszystko jasne. — Na tych podstawach możemy sobie teraz odtworzyć, co się stało. Mr. Douglas wchodzi do pokoju, Z poza firanki wysuwa się mężczyzna. Uzbrojony jest w strzelbę. Domaga się ślubnej obrączki — Bóg wie dlaczego, ale tak być musiało. Mr. Douglas daje mu ją. Potem albo z zimną krwią, albo w czasie walki — Douglas mógł chwycić za młot, znaleziony na dywanie — zastrzelił Douglasa z tej straszliwej strzelby. Rzucił broń, a także, jak się zdaje, tę tajemniczą kartkę z napisem „D. V. 341“, której znaczenie jest dla nas niejasne i uciekł przez okno i przez bagnistą fosę w chwili, kiedy Cecil Baker przybył na miejsce zbrodni. Cóż pan na to, Mr. Holmes? — Bardzo ciekawe, ale trochę nieprzekonywujące. — Człowieku, chociażby to był nonsens, wszelka inna kombinacja byłaby jeszcze gorszą — zawołał Mac Donald. — Ktoś zabił człowieka, ale ktokolwiekby to był, mógłbym panu udowodnić, że zabiłby go w inny sposób. Pocóż miał uciekać przez fosę, kiedy łatwo możnaby mu wówczas przeciąć drogę? Pocóżby miał używać strzelby, kiedy cisza dawałaby mu szansę ucieczki? Nie, Mr. Holmes, na pana kolej użyczyć nam wskazówek, kiedy teorja Mr. White’a Masona nie przemawia panu do przekonania. Holmes siedział, przyglądając się bacznie w ciągu tej długiej rozmowy, zwracając uwagę na każde wypowiedziane słowo, strzelając bystremi oczyma na lewo i prawo i marszcząc w zadumie czoło. — Chciałbym poznać fakty, zanim zdobędę się na teorję, Mr. Mac — rzekł, klękając przy trupie. — W istocie, te rany są straszliwe. Czy nie moglibyśmy poprosić na chwilę piwniczego? Ames, o ile wiem, widzieliście często to niezwykłe piętno, wypalony żelazem trójkąt w kole, na przedramieniu Mr. Douglasa? — Często, sir. — Nigdy nie słyszeliście, co ma oznaczać? — Nie, sir. — Wypalenie znaku tego musiało być bardzo bolesne, gdyż jest on bezwątpienia wypalony. A teraz widzę, Ames, że na szczęce Mr. Douglasa przylepiony jest mały plaster. Czy zauważyliście go za życia? — Tak, sir; zaciął się przy goleniu wczoraj rano. — Czy często się zacinał? — Nie, pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu. — To ciekawe — rzekł Holmes. — Może to tylko zbieg okoliczności, ale może to wskazywać również na zdenerwowanie z powodu grożącego niebezpieczeństwa. Czy zauważyliście coś szczególnego w jego zachowaniu się wczoraj, Ames? — Uderzyło mnie, że był trochę podniecony i jakby niespokojny. — Ha! Zatem napad nie był zupełnie niespodziewany. Zdaje się, że czynimy pewne postępy, nieprawdaż? A może pan się zajmie przesłuchiwaniem, Mr. Mac? — Nie, Mr. Holmes; jest ono w lepszych rękach. — Dobrze, a zatem przejdziemy do tej kartki „D. V. 341“. To zwykła tektura. Macie taką w domu? — Nie sądzę. Holmes podszedł do biurka i wylał z każdej flaszeczki nieco atramentu na bibułkę. — To nie tu pisane — rzekł. — Ten atrament jest czarny, a tamten ma odcień purpurowy. Użyto do tego pióra grubego, a te są cienkie. Nie, napis sporządzony został, że się tak wyrażę, gdzieindziej. Czy macie o nim coś do powiedzenia, Ames? — Nie, sir, nic. — Co pan o nim sądzi, Mr. Mac? — Robi to wrażenie jakiegoś tajemnego związku. Tak samo i piętno na przedramieniu. — I ja tak sądzę — rzekł White Mason. — Dobrze, przyjmiemy tę hypotezę i zobaczymy, czy usunie wszelkie trudności. Jakiś członek takiego związku dostaje się do domu, czeka na Mr. Douglasa, rozsadza mu czaszkę tą bronią i ucieka w bród przez bagnistą fosę, pozostawiając obok trupa kartkę, która, o ile zostanie wspomnianą w gazetach, pouczy członków związku, że zemsty dokonano. To się zgadza. Ale dlaczego ta strzelba, a nie inna jakaś broń? — Właśnie. — I znikniecie obrączki ślubnej? — Tak jest. — I dlaczego nikt dotąd nie został aresztowany? Jest teraz po drugiej. Sądzę, że od świtu wszyscy policjanci w obrębie czternastu mil wypatrują przemoczonego przechodnia? — Tak jest, Mr. Holmes. — O ile się zatem nie ukrył gdzieś blisko albo nie zmienił ubrania, nie mogą go przeoczyć. A jednak dotąd go nie znaleźli. — Holmes podszedł do okna i oglądnął przez lupę krwawą plamę na futrynie. — To ślad buta. Stopa szeroka, jakby zupełnie płaska. To ciekawe, gdyż wnosząc ze śladów nóg w zabłoconym kącie należałoby się spodziewać zgrabniejszej podeszwy. Bądź co bądź jednak ślady te są niezbyt wyraźne. Cóż tam leży pod stołem? — Ciężarki do gimnastyki Mr. Douglasa — rzekł Ames. — Ciężarek widzę tylko jeden. Gdzie drugi? — Nie wiem, Mr. Holmes. Może był tylko jeden. Nie widziałem ich od miesięcy. — Jeden ciężarek — przemówił Holmes poważnie, ale uwagi jego przerwało gwałtowne pukanie do drzwi. Wysoki, opalony od słońca, inteligentnie wyglądający, wygolony mężczyzna zajrzał do środka. Nie trudno było zgadnąć, że to Cecil Barker, o którym już wspominano. Jego przenikliwe oczy przechodziły szybko od twarzy do twarzy, z wyrazem zapytania. — Przykro mi, ze panom przerywam — rzekł — ale chciałem, abyście usłyszeli nowinę. — Aresztowanie? — Nie, to nie. Ale znaleziono jego rower. Człowiek ów zostawił rower. Pójdźcie oglądnijcie go. Leży w odległości stu yardów od głównej bramy. Zastaliśmy trzech lub czterech chłopców i gapiów oglądających rower, który wydobyto z krzaków, gdzie był schowany. Był to zużyty Rudge — Whitworth, obłocony, jakby po dalekiej podróży. Nie brakowało torby przy siodle z kluczem śrubowym i naczyńkiem z oliwą, ale nie znaleźliśmy żadnych danych, aby wnioskować o osobie właściciela. — Byłoby to wielką pomocą dla policji — rzekł inspektor — gdyby przedmioty te były poznaczone i ponumerowane. Ale trzeba się zadowolić tem, co mamy, jeśli nie wiemy, gdzie się udał, dowiemy się przynajmniej łatwo, skąd przybył. Ale w jakim celu człowiek ów pozostawił ten rower? I w jaki sposób uciekł bez niego? Nie mamy dotąd żadnych wskazówek, Mr. Holmes. — Czyżby tak było w istocie? — odpowiedział mój przyjaciel, zamyślony.